Strong Without Permission
by christmasinacup
Summary: Joan Campbell doesn't need anyone's permission to be a strong, high-ranking woman in the CIA. But that doesn't mean she doesn't need a little reassurance from her husband every once and a while. One-shot. Set during 2x10.


I wrote this one-shot a long time ago... and promptly forgot about it. Oops! Anyway, I hope you Joan fans enjoy it, and let me know if you can tell what song the title came from. (Hint: it's by Lady Gaga)

* * *

I sat at my desk, wringing my hands together. Steve Barr really knew how to get on my nerves. The last few days had been stressful, starting with Steve. What an ass. Then Jai came in this morning and started whining about his lack of field work. He was pissed because I wasn't giving him a gold star for not turning out like his goddamned father. I still found it funny that Jai thought I didn't know about all the interviews he was setting up behind my back.

I was still troubled about Annie. Part of me knew that she could very well be right, but I just couldn't give Steve Barr a chance to get to my department. And I couldn't just spill my soul to Annie about my management issues, so instead I had to come off like a bitch to her. I couldn't help it, she had put me in a compromising position. Her reckless instincts, however right they may be, had gotten Auggie arrested! I just didn't know what to do.

I didn't want to play the helpless damsel-in-distress, but there was only one person I could think of to turn to: Arthur. I stood up, smoothed my cobalt-blue dress, and headed for his office.

Since barging in without knocking usually never ended well for me, I knocked on Arthur's door. He must have been pacing again, because he opened it just a few seconds later. He smiled warmly and I wanted to throw my arms around him and be comforted. But I needed to be professional.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?"

I closed his door behind him and followed him into his office. Arthur leaned up against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest with a smile. I starting gesturing with my hands, unsure of how to say I wanted to say.

"I'm having a management problem."

"Let me make it a bit easier for you," he said firmly. "You don't work for the State Department. Or that hot-head Steve Barr."

I grinned. Arthur had always hated Steve Barr. He walked over to me and I put my hands on his chest, adjusting his tie.

"No, I work for you."

"So what do you need me to do?," Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow. I explained it to him and he grinned, very satisfied.

"Well, I've always wanted to do that. Dreamed about it, even."

I laughed. "I wish I could do it too, but it's not very ladylike of me. Or professional."

Arthur put his hand on my cheek. "Hey, listen to me. You have worked hard to get to where you need are. Now, know you have a very good amount of self-restraint, but if you want to let him have it, you can. You certainly don't need my permission."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss.

"No, I'll just let you have your fun."

Arthur pulled me close to him, wrapping his arms around my waist. He kissed me deeply and I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We didn't break the kiss until we absolutely had to, coming up for air and panting slightly. I smiled coyly and squeezed his hand, which had made its way down to my lower back.

"I would love to continue, but I have to catch a corrupt Chinese businessman," I said, gently sliding my body out of his grip and walking towards the door. I turned to look at him when I reached the door. Arthur's face was a mix of amusement and adoration. And I think he also had a bit of my lipstick right next to his lips.

"Dinner later?"

"I think I can fit you in," I winked. "Oh, and honey? You have a little lipstick on your face."

He smiled and shook his head, wiping at his mouth. I laughed.

"I love you," he said. "Go take 'em down."

"I love you too," I said, closing his office door. As I set off for the DPD, I started formulating a plan. Annie wanted to get this guy, that's exactly what we were going to do.


End file.
